Qué esperar cuando se espera M-Preg?
by dobleele
Summary: Crónica de un embarazo. Zoro recibe una noticia importante, ¡Sanji necesita de su atención y muchos antojos que cumplir! *BL*


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, autor genialísimo de One Piece y orgulloso padre de mi husbando, algo así como mi suegro intelectual, doooon!~ xd

Dedicado a Susu-chwaaan~!

I. Primero, una taza de café

Los ojos de la mesera expresaron pánico y la bandeja con los platos sucios tambaleó sobre sus manos, aquel sitio no era adecuado para gritar de esa manera. Zoro recuperó la compostura y pidió disculpas en un murmullo, de pronto la gente dejó de mirarlo y todos volvieron de inmediato a sus asuntos. Ese chico tenía grandes problemas.

-¿Me escuchaste? Dije que creo que estoy embarazado. DIJE QUE CREO QUE ESTOY EM- BA- RA-ZA…

Zoro tomó rápidamente el teléfono que había arrojado sobre la mesa después de gritar incrédulo, tapó la bocina asegurándose de que no se escapara otra revelación incómoda del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué? No, no me lo digas de nuevo ¡ya te escuché! Quiero decir ¿cómo? ¿tú? ¿cómo? Jamás me dijiste que hubieras…es decir, habías dicho que el tratamiento… tú nunca..¡cómo!

Desde que Boa Hancock había ganado la presidencia por un período indefinido, la ideología de las Kuja había causado innumerables estragos en la mitad del mundo. Una inesperada revolución protagonizada por mujeres había traído una inaudita emancipación y serias alergias contra lo masculino. Aunque las cosas se hicieran a la vieja usanza, mujeres y hombres empezaron a correr hacia diferentes direcciones debido a los nuevos defectos planteados en mesas científicas de debate y también por los temores que ya no compartían, entonces las relaciones heterosexuales se volvieron lo inusual. Apoderadas de sus vientres y monopolizando el tiempo de maternidad, los hombres echaron de menos el viejo afecto que hacía recordar a las abuelas y la presencia de carriolas en las calles. Para enfrentar el descenso de la población, los laboratorios GERMA 66 habían ofrecido su sistema de clonación efectiva para el público, sin embargo el inminente rechazo de los usuarios potenciales los hizo trabajar en métodos de fertilidad masculina que consistían en cirugía y un tratamiento con píldoras. Sanji, tras un año de noviazgo con su viejo antagonista, se había declarado incapaz de criar un niño con otro hombre, mucho menos usar su cuerpo para gestarlo, Zoro no se opuso ni reclamó ya que nunca estuvo interesado en tener hijos, de todos modos, el título como el mejor espadachín de la historia no era algo que pudiera heredarse. Por lo tanto, la noticia había sido doblemente preocupante para Zoro, ¿qué le había hecho cambiar de parecer y sin consultarle?

-Bueno, sucede que cuando dos hombres se aman ellos por lo general hacen…¿de verdad te lo tengo que explicar marimo? No me sorprende, si yo te tuve que enseñar lo que debías hacerme la primera vez que nosotros…Mierda, me estoy saliendo del tema. Intenta llegar aquí y lo hablaremos ¿sí cabeza de alga?

-No objetaré nada. No estoy en un lugar apropiado- echó un vistazo al mar de comensales desayunando en sus mesas- ¿Dónde estás, sigues en casa de esa mujer?- extendió la mano como símbolo de pedir cuenta.

\- ¡Es Reiju- sama para ti, idiota! Y sí, acostúmbrate. Tal vez vaya a quedarme aquí hasta septiembre.

El comentario le sonó a una amenaza, y calculando que la primavera todavía no llegaba esperar hasta el otoño se erigía como un monumental castigo. En automático dio un golpe a su mesa e hizo correr con lágrimas en las mejillas a la pobre mesera que se había acercado con el recibo. Otra vez, miradas desde todos los ángulos.

-Sigue dando esas noticias y me prohibirán la entrada a esta cafetería…

II. Recomendación del médico

Llegó una hora después de colgar. La urgencia de hablar con el idiota cejas rizadas había logrado hacerle guardar su orgullo para pararse en una esquina en busca de algún taxi. Frente la puerta del chalet, el cual parecía una adorable cabañita en el exterior, sospechó la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa para adelantarle la cena de San Valentín; Sanji tenía la costumbre de restregar el gran hombre detallista que era a él que nunca había regalado ni una flor. El portón se abrió casi de inmediato sembrando más dudas al hallarse con el simpático doctor Chopper.

-¡Zoro, me alegra verte! Hacía tanto tiempo…¡cabronazo, entra de una vez que lo estás haciendo esperar! - dio una patada en la pantorrilla cuya fuerza pasó desapercibida.

Zoro pasó al interior del chalet, la alfombra cálida y el brillo del candelabro le decían por qué Sanji gustaba pasar tanto tiempo ahí.

-¿Qué tal el clima allá fuera? Mi hermanito me ha prohibido salir siquiera al jardín, se ha vuelto un tirano estos días…

O tal vez la razón era la hermana mayor. Su voz insinuante siempre le había hecho confundir su cortesía con coquetería. Estaba sentada al fondo en un mullido sillón forrado de mariposas en colores neutros, tenía una copa medio llena con un líquido ámbar, estaba descalza y a sus pies estaban formados los instrumentos y el botiquín de Chopper. Su vientre parecía estar muy abultado para tener solo dos meses de embarazo.

-Supongo que la brisa es refrescante...- alzó los hombros concluyendo su opinió- Pero lo sé, sé que ese tipo puede ponerse molesto pesado como…- quiso no terminar la frase- como una madre.

Zoro mordió su lengua y echó un vistazo al techo decorado con alfombrillas. Reiju sonrió divertida concediéndole confianza. Dio un trago a su copa.

-Creo que está en la cocina. Te ofrecería algo de beber pero seguramente él ya te tenga listo un banquete- con la mano que sostenía la copa indicó la puerta de la cocina. Zoro obedeció.

Incluso para él la cocina tenía un aspecto encantador. La cocineta y las puertecitas de los estantes estaban recubiertos de madera fina, y tras los cristales de estos se divisaban las siluetas de vasos de vidrio delgado tallados finamente. Había una olla grande en la estufa calentándose a fuego lento y un cucharón goteando estofado al costado indicaba ya había sido rectificado su sabor. Sanji estaba en el desayunador, hojeando un libro y jugando despreocupadamente con la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero.

-¡Maldición, no creí que fueras tan inconsciente!- Zoro tomó el cenicero, abrió la ventana y lo lanzó al jardín.

-¡Cuál es tu problema, ni siquiera saludaste gorila verde!

\- ¡Ya no puedes fumar, piensa en nuestro bebé!- lo sostuvo por las solapas de la camisa y lo acercó violentamente hacia su rostro.

-¡A cuál bebé te refieres!- la confusión en un parpadeo se tornó en preocupación tras el juego adivinatorio- Zoro…tú…¡te hiciste la operación y ahora estás embarazado!- Sanji copió la maniobra y lo arrastró hacia su frente jalándole de su ceñida playera azul celeste.

-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Yo no...! ¡Tan solo dilo, maldita sea!

-¡Qué mierda voy a decir, tienes mi apoyo!

-¡No quiero tu apoyo maldito!

-Ah no, también es mío ese jodido feto ¡no serás padre soltero!- le tomó la mano y la apretó con más furia que ternura.

-¿Acaso estuviste jugando todo este tiempo? Óyelo bien príncipe de los idiotas, no me gustan estas bromas estúpidas.

-¿A qué voy a jugar? Tú eres el que llegó comportándose como un estúpido. No me obligues a darte una patada porque no te la daré ¡cuida de mi bebé!

-Que yo no seré nada…- zafó su mano y Sanji lo malinterpretó

-¡Alga estúpida, tendrás a mi hijo así tenga que matarte para ello!- intentó agitar el pesado cuerpo de Zoro.

\- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Tú me lo acabas de decir, tienes algo ahí y ahora finges demencia!- gritó más de la cuenta y señaló el abdomen de Sanji al levantarle la camisa.

-Yo no...yo no tendré un bebé...- su voz bajó gradualmente los decíbeles.

Sanji se separó de Zoro y reculó en sus pensamientos, reflexionó sobre el desastre provocado por la vaguedad de sus palabras. Fingir y demencia eran los términos correctos. Chopper entró a la cocina y por la vergüenza reflejada en la cara admitió haber escuchado todo. Escondiendo las manos en la bata blanca y dando pasitos de mascota regañada salió en defensa del cocinero.

-Zoro, él dice la verdad ¡pero no está jugando, también es cierto!

-Dije "Creo estar embarazado". Creo, dije. Y lo repetí porque en serio lo creo…- desvió la mirada hacia las baldosas irregulares de roble esperando que Chopper explicara el resto.

-Es que Sanji sí está embarazado, pero se trata de un embarazo psicológico- miró a Zoro sobar cuidadosamente sus sienes por lo que se apresuró a añadir- Sanji ha convivido tanto tiempo con Reiju que ahora él mismo padece los síntomas del embarazo. Su mente le ha dicho a su cuerpo que tienen un bebé "hornéandose", y Sanji hasta cierto punto lo cree.

Ahora que estaban alejados uno del otro, Zoro miró compasivo a su compañero. No iba a admitir que le daba alivio saber que se había preocupado por nada. No podía imaginarlo cargando una barriga saltona idéntica a la de su hermana.

Cuando Reiju anunció a los Vinsmoke que sería madre dentro de algunos meses desató diversos intereses en su familia. Por ser la consentida su padre la mandó a reposar a un chalet en un lujoso círculo campestre lejos de la ciudad. Ichiji se interesó principalmente en descubrir el nombre del padre y como ella se negó a revelarlo el hermano pelirrojo emprendió un viaje para averiguarlo, y de paso traerlo con ella para convertir al cerdo malagradecido en su afortunado cuñado. Yonji, al ser el hermanito más apegado a ella, vivió con tristeza su mudanza pero también fue el que más curiosidad sentía por su embarazo. No la visitaba tan a menudo ya que al ser como era, es decir por comer las cantidades que equivalían a la boca de dos futuras madres, resultaba ser más una carga que un apoyo certero. Niji sólo hacía llamadas excusándose con el trabajo interminable en el laboratorio de la corporación familiar, la verdad es que la evitaba para no ver lo hinchada y gorda que se ponía; le era difícil guardarse los comentarios que giraban en torno al progresivo aumento de medidas en el cuerpo de su hermana. Sanji fue el único en notar el inconveniente de llevársela tan lejos, porque la excusa de extraditarla por bien de la pureza del bebé le sonaba más a ocultarla simplemente del foco de la socialité hambrienta de rumores. Probablemente le hiciera falta más ayuda y compañía, entonces se propuso dedicarle algunas horas en la mañana todos los días hasta que diera luz.

-Admito que en esta nueva etapa de Reiju me he entrometido más de la cuenta…Sin embargo, prometí protegerla.…- sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso entre sus labios.

-No hay nada que yo pueda recetar a Sanji para que vuelva a la normalidad, excepto que atienda sus necesidades para hacer el efecto placebo que requiere. Lo único que puedo recomendar para su comodidad es que se quede aquí y traiga a alguien de su confianza para superarlo.

Zoro comprendió que no lo negaba, le daba pena admitir que estaba atrapado en su propia mentira y necesitaba de él para salir. Al conocerlo tan íntimamente sabía que Sanji nunca le pediría que se quedara por él, se sentiría una carga. Lo miró, estaba a lado de la olla vigilando y bien quieto, fumaba de paso y casi podía apostar a que rumiaba las palabras para despedirlo sin que se cruzaran las lágrimas con las groserías.

-Entonces es eso… Supongo que esta experiencia puede ser una clase de entrenamiento para el futuro ¿no cejillas?- con las manos descansando sobre su nuca sonrió con suciedad y alegría- Compartiremos cuarto, eso es un hecho. No me importa si pones a tu hermana como obstáculo, somos casi familiares. Vaya, ya tengo hambre ¿a qué hora comeremos?…

Sanji se relajó y sus ojos revelaron más amor. Respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Si es lo que el médico ordena…-sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y apagó la mecha contra la suela de su zapato- también dejaré de fumar por un tiempo. Todo sea por el bebé.

III. Fat food

El día de San Valentín fue un fracaso. O bien, no fue lo que esperaban. Aprovechando el tiempo que Sanji salió por equipaje para los próximos meses, Zoro irrumpió en la cocina para preparar una comida especial, Reiju hizo de ayudante algunas veces y ofreció consejos sobre cocción. Cuando Sanji llegó la pasta estaba lista. De hecho, sobre un plato en el comedor servida sin más adorno que una hoja de perejil. No pasó del primer bocado, salió vomitando las disculpas y las maldiciones camino al baño. En su estado, y aunque fuera su especialidad, Sanji no soportaba los mariscos. Por suerte, Reiju tenía la manía de comer bocadillos extraños y nocivos desde la niñez. El olor de la cola de langosta hizo derretir sus papilas. Se comió las cuatro porciones más una lata de sardinas, felicitó a Zoro por su esfuerzo y recomendó enfáticamente que se decidiera por el matrimonio.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron recostados en su habitación, Sanji se sentía enfermo y desanimado. La pizza llegó hasta después de las siete, diez minutos tarde que habían puesto al cocinero energúmeno. La verdad no comieron, Zoro dio una mordida a una rebanada y observó cómo el rubio devoraba sin problema la pizza entera al tiempo que se quejaba de lo mucho que odiaba la comida rápida; estaba conforme con eso, incluso parecía hechizado por la escena.

El espadachín profesional salió del cuarto con el sigilo de un ninja contratado para fines malévolos. Quería confirmar que Reiju no había regresado todavía de su visita con las hermanas Charlotte, quienes vivían a cinco casas de su chalet y parecían saber mucho sobre maternidad y partos naturales por influencia de su experimentada madre. Con la euforia del momento se creía capaz de ganar condecoraciones y medallas pasionales en tiempo récord. De vuelta en la habitación fue al grano, se quitó la playera, puso seguro a la puerta y saltó a la cama. Sanji entendió pero no cedió hasta sentir su lóbulo izquierdo mojado por un beso insistente. Pidió tregua para ir al baño. Tardó varios minutos, mientras tanto Zoro acomodó las sábanas y ensayó una nueva postura para recibirlo. Pero Sanji salió del tocador sintiéndose derrotado, con los ojos llorosos y una camiseta negra muy holgada.

-¡Marimo de mierda! Dime la verdad…-se talló los ojos exasperado- Yo…¿he ganado peso? Dímelo…¿me veo gordo? - tragó saliva recordando la pizza.

Zoro se arrepintió por haber tardado en responder. Pasó el resto de la noche semidesnudo intentado consolar a un Sanji envuelto en cobijas que aseguraba ya no ser lo suficientemente atractivo.

IV. La ciencia de la familia

-Oi Sanji, tu hermana se comió un balón.

Luffy señaló la barriga de Reiju y la inspeccionó en la distancia con un dedo metido en la nariz.

-Bueno, si tú cocinaste ese balón también yo lo comería, shishishi.

Zoro puso los ojos en blanco convencido de que no era una exageración: se comería un balón, de verdad lo haría. Luffy rió sinceramente al ser descubierto por el aullido de sus tripas, no había desayunado a propósito. Sanji miró a Reiju abogando por su amigo, la chica le guiñó un ojo.

Repentinamente vino a su memoria la razón principal de su visita, o quizás el mandato de Nami y Usopp al prepararlo en la mañana: debía preguntar por el estado de Sanji, habían dicho que se encontraba en una situación que requería de mucha comprensión y delicadeza. Luffy corrió a enrollarse sobre el cuerpo de su amigo rubio y lo palpó reiteradamente en diversos grupos musculares con una cara de puchero y preocupación.

-¿Estás enfermo Sanji? Quizás no estás comiendo suficiente carne. ¿Te duele aquí…?- pellizcó a carne del brazo derecho y luego apostó por jalar el cabello para hallar el mal- ¿O es aquí?...

-No tengo nada grave, al menos no físico- removió las manos que esculcaban el contorno de su cadera- Sólo mareos, apetito monstruoso y fatiga. Estaré bien.

-¡Sanji, tú tendrás un bebé! ¡increíble!- lo apresó por la cintura para abrazarlo emocionado.

A todos asombró la capacidad de Luffy para asociar síntomas con diagnósticos profesionales.

-Bueno, eso es lo que creo pero no. No hay nada dentro de mí. Reiju es la única a la que puedes admirar por esos motivos- concluyó con una palmada en la cabeza del chico. Éste miró en dirección a la chica de cabello rosa quien reposaba cómodamente entre cojines y una formidable mesita para echar los pies.

-Acércate Luffy, dame tu mano...- la dama se enunció con una voz tan afable que el chico quedó prendado como mosca a la miel.

Luffy llegó en tres saltos al autoproclamado trono de Reiju, le picaba la curiosidad en los ojos y los dedos ansiosos. La chica sonrió tiernamente y puso la mano del niño mono sobre la cima de su vientre, ya sospechaba de la inutilidad de las guías y los tecnicismos con el rey de los ingenuos. Luffy rozó con su palma la vibración cálida que aguardaba debajo de la piel de Reiju. También la supo frágil como un globo hinchado de agua, se hallaba a sí mismo tranquilo e intrigado.

-Oh ya lo entiendo ¡tú tendrás un bebé!

Pegó su oreja contra el vientre embotado, río antes de acercar el ojo al ombligo produciendo cosquillas a la madre.

-¿Cuándo podré ver al bebé? Tu ombligo no funciona, se ve oscuro...- ya estaba a punto de darle unos golpes como si se tratara de un televisor descompuesto.

-Oi Luffy, no te pases de listo- Sanji se adelantó a quitar al chico- Estás siendo muy brusco con ella, no se supone que un ombligo sea un mirador. Te tocará esperar como a todos.

Luffy rascó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos resuelto a esperar sentado. En posición de Budah, aplaudió con las chancletas exigiendo al reloj que se apresurara. Reiju le dijo que podía quedarse con ellos en el chalet si así lo deseaba, debían pasar otros seis meses para que pudiera conocer el resultado.

\- Ojalá el bebé tenga los ojos de Sanji y tambien su sonrisa, los labios de la hermana de Sanji, el cabello de Zoro, oh el cuerpo de Frank y mi nariz, ¡se vería tan genial, shishishi!

-¿Qué rayos tenemos que ver tú y yo, capitán? Incluso hasta yo sé cómo funciona la genética…- Zoro estaba escuchando desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina y había resistido a intervenir en la espontánea revisión de Luffy sobre su compañero.

El chico se metió el dedo a la nariz más preocupado por imaginar ese retrato que por hallar su error. Reiju se acomodó entre los cojines, cruzó una pierna y aclaró su voz para dedicar algunas palabras doctas en defensa del pelinegro.

-No suena tan ridículo, nuestro padre ha dedicado gran parte de su vida para que sea posible manipular una gran cantidad de características en los neonatos, desde el color del cabello hasta…

-¡Basta! No hablen de eso, es horroroso…- Sanji interrumpió agitando primero la manos y luego poniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios el cual nunca encendió. Alzó los hombros- ¿Por qué querría que mi sobrino, o peor, mi propio hijo naciera con cabello crespo y verde, eh? La naturaleza es sabia, escuchémosla…

-Pues yo haría lo imposible para que no naciera con ridículas cejas en espiral…- Zoro atestó la broma con fingida solemnidad. A Reiju le causó gracia apesar de esrar levemente ofendida y Luffy simplemente no contuvo la risotada.

-¡Somos una familia increíble, al menos el bebé será muy feliz!

El chico mono con aptitudes de capitán de barco descansó acostado sobre la alfombra estirando mucho sus brazos y piernas; se convencía de que la espera sería muy larga pero satisfactoria. Reiju miró asombrada al invitado, su tesón le resultaba similar a la del padre de su hijo, claro, si tan solo áquel fuera la mitad de entusiasta y simplón que Monkey. Ni Sanji ni Zoro volvieron a la discusión; el hombre de cabello verde comunicó su sentir con una mirada que hizo eco en la criatura tierna sobre el piso y después en los ojos azules del rubio.

-Sabes Luffy, me conformaría con que mi hijo no sacará de ti tu inteligencia…-se acercó y le dio un cariñoso puntapié en las costillas- Debe heredar mi cerebro; de Zoro las agallas y y de ti, el corazón.

Luffy escuchó complacido, lo entendía perfectamente.

V. Hipótesis imaginaria

La pareja de hombres se hallaba en la cocina, pero solo Zoro se encontraba sin qué hacer, mientras que Sanji exprimía las naranjas para el jugo del desayuno. Robin y Franky, un matrimonio avezado en el conocimiento de la vida conyugal, habían visitado a la hermana de su amigo con el benévolo propósito de convertir el refugio de niña rica en un verdadero hogar; Robin insistió en dar más vida al jardín justificando la importancia de plantar flores especiales que ahuyentaran a los espíritus interesados en corromper al bebé. De todos modos, Reiju ansiaba la visita de las aves y colibríes por lo que aceptó de inmediato. Las mujeres conjuraban con la tierra y las semillas, Franky trabajaba a unos metros con clavos y maderas, se encargaría de diseñar los muebles para el cuarto del futuro Vinsmoke. Como aquellos se pasaban todo el día en el jardín, los otros dos se quedaban solos dentro de la casa. Sanji sacaba las fuerzas necesarias para salir de la cama y ocuparse de preparar el menú diario. Y cuando este se ponía en acción, Zoro tenía mucho tiempo y espacio para pensar.

-Oi, cocinero…- Zoro dejó los cuchillos con los que estaba jugando distraídamente sobre la mesa para añadir solemnidad al acontecimiento.

Sanji lo miró sobre el hombro y levantó la ceja indicando que fuera al grano, no se desocupó ni un segundo.

-Si lo de tu embarazo es cosa de tu mente…-apoyó el mentón sobre la palma de la mano y sonrió retadoramente- ¿acaso significa que pasaste mucho tiempo imaginándonos haciendo cosas en la cama?

Sanji partió la última naranja con un corte seco causando grietas sobre la tablilla de madera, había sido contundente. Tomó un respiro largo, limpió sus manos con el trapo blanco que había colgado de su hombro mientras contaba hasta diez, a falta de cigarrillos debía hallar nuevas maneras de combatir la ansiedad. Luego se dio la vuelta pero todavía su rostro estaba enrojecido.

-¡Por supuesto que no, tengo mejores cosas en las qué pensar! No todo se trata sobre ti, cabeza de alga…- se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista hacia la ventana, lejos de su cazador irritante- Chopper lo explicó bastante bien. ¡Mierda! Hasta Luffy lo entendió bastante bien, incluso Usopp quedó convencido y pidió consejos a Kaya para….

No tienes por qué sonrojarte. Eres un pervertido ¿cuál es la sorpresa?- continuó con la mirada inquisitiva y la fingida voz conciliadora, sus dedos tamborilearon en la mesa- Solo quiero saber cómo me veía y que cosas exactamente hacíamos. No beneficiará, cejillas.

-¡Ah no, no voy a calentarte asqueroso marimo! Vaya, te atreves a llamarme a mí pervertido…- alzó su cuerpo sobre las puntas de sus pies para a revisar el panorama del jardín, nadie debía escucharlos hablar así- Y qué me dices de ti, ¿no tienes fantasías de las que ocuparte, eh?

-Estas últimas semanas, todo ha sido fantasía…

Sanji captó el reproche de su débil apetito sexual y las disculpas con las que pretendía zanjar el tema, a final de cuentas aquella excusa de la hinchazón de su pecho y el movimiento ondulante en las profundidades de su vientre no existían. Había resultado lógico para él utilizar al bebé como respuesta al origen de sus dolencias pero siempre terminaba recordando la farsa mental del embarazo, no era fácil superarlo y significaba un desgaste psicosomático para ambos. El cocinero del amor acomodó su flequillo intentando articular otra disculpa inútil.

-Sorprendentemente tienes razón, te he estado descuidando- metió sus manos a los bolsillos laterales del pantalón negro pero no lo miró a los ojos- Sin duda esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensé. Cada mañana me lo digo: no hay ningún maldito bebé, vuelve a la normalidad, pero siempre acabo mareado, con vómito y luego viene el ciclo del hambre feroz. Probablemente también esté causando problemas a Reiju, yo debía cuidarla y ahora…- no acabó la frase, un suspiró se le atravesó. Llevó las manos a su cabeza.

-Y ahora yo decidí cuidar de ti.

Sanji detuvo el masaje de sienes y el discurso no pudo continuar. La postura de aquel ya no era pícara, sino seria con la espalda bien pegada al respaldo y con los brazos uno sobre otro en el pecho, había decisión ahí mismo.

-También creí que…- tosió para darse algunos segundos para pensar un poco más- creí que sería como una luna de miel. Búrlate si quieres, pero nuestro departamento no es exactamente un nidito de amor y pareciera que solo fuimos a juntar nuestras cosas en el mismo espacio con dos cuartos separados….- suspiró desalentado- Pero este escenario es mucho peor, te estoy alejando ¿verdad? De otra manera no estarías así, pensando todo el día en cosas sexuales y nuestra falta de intimidad…

-Cejitas, eres un poco idiota y también muy dramático- exhaló tranquilidad y sonrió amenamente- No vine porque creí que fuera a tener vacaciones o algo por el estilo, vine porque me necesitas…- rascó su mejilla izquierda y procuró quitarse una basurita en las pestañas que en realidad no estaba ahí- y porque te necesito. Si te has sentido fatal por tu extraña condición entonces yo he sido el que te descuidado.

Al escuchar las palabras correctas provenientes de los labios de Zoro, el rubio supo qué se sentía comer fuegos artificiales al menos creyó que así la era la impronta de la experiencia. Formuló una sonrisa boba sobre su rostro, maldijo un murmullo por nunca haber creído que alguien como su marimo pudiera tener un lado cursi.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo casi nunca pienso en sexo...-sobó su barbilla concienzudamente- Pero últimamente te veo más...atractivo, digamos. No es solo mi culpa el desearte, arréglate un poco menos y me quedaré más quieto.

Con las manos otra vez ocultas se dirigió a la espalda del asiento de Zoro, luego dejó caer la mano sobre su hombro.

-Vaya, marimo-kun sería un estupendo orador ¿o es que se prepara para ser un padre consejero? Me pondré mejor, gracias.

Zoro extendió sus dedos sobre los dedos níveos del otro. Se entrelazaron.

-Oi marimo en mis fantasías tú me decías cosas como esa, luego estábamos uno arriba del otro, extasiados y semidesnudos sobre la mesa de una cocina parecida a esta, resulta curioso ¿no? - rió complacido y caminó de nuevo a su estación de trabajo restando vergüenza a su tercera confesión del día e ignorando la mandíbula desencajada de su amante que dejaba como estela tras de sí.

Notas finales:

Punto y aparte. Continuará, creo..Por cierto ¡no hubo besos! (: qué manera de celebrar a los enamorados. Otra estafa, no es un M-Preg pero funciona, o eso me digo. Ojalá los haya entretenido. Hasta muy pronto .


End file.
